1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting-off equipment, in particular to a cutter structure of a paper shredder.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the actuation principle of a paper shredder used for breaking paper is to slip several cutter-blades and cutter rings which are separated from each other and arranged in pairs on two rational cutter arbors, and then to drive the two parallel cutter arbors rotating in opposite direction by means of a motor and a geared system so as to cut the paper passing through it into many fine strips.
As shown in FIG. 1 to 4, a cutter structure of a paper shredder according to prior art is composed of at least one cutter-blade set, cutter arbors2l, paper guide combs 24, cutter rings 13 and pull-rods 23, and said cutter blade set is composed of two cutter-blades22. Wherein said cutter-blade sets are slipped on said cutter arbor 21 successively, said cutter rings 13 partition off said cutter-blade sets, said paper guide combs 24 are slipped on said cutter rings 13, and said pull-rods 23 are passing through the hole on said paper guide combs 24 to locate it.
Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 12 of a conventional cutter-blade and cutter-blade set, polygonal center hole is formed in the center of said cutter-blade for a rotational cutter arbor to pass through, and cutting-edges 30 are protruded from the periphery of cutter blade. When two cutter-blades having slipped on an rotational cutter arbor2l are merged back to back to form a cutter-blade set A, as shown, the cutting-edge of two cutter-blades forms a V-type knife-edge 33, while at the opposite rotational cutter arbor 21, a cutter ring 13 is inserted between two cutter-blades to form another cutter-blade set A′ in a face to face mode. When paper to be broken is passing through two cutter arbors 21 rotating at opposite direction, the paper is cut apart by means of the relative rotation between a cutter spoke and another cutter spoke, and then the cut-off paper strips are cut down by means of the relative motion between a crooked cutting-edge 30 and the opposite cutter spoke.
In prior art, the assembling work is more tedious due to a cutter ring 13 existing in the cutter structure of a paper shredder; and the amount of broken paper is limited due to greater radial dimension of cutter ring 13, which hinders the radial feed of a cutter blade 22.